legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Team Witness (CIS Productions)
In construction This is the CIS Productions version of the team. For the original series' version, which this version is based upon, please go to: Team Witness (Sleepy Hollow) Team Witness is the main heroic faction in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow who is led by Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills, the two Witnesses who was chosen due to their involvement in the Horseman of Death and also the death of Sheriff August Corbin. Later, Diana Thomas became the teritary leader in the team as soon as her daughter Molly Thomas was comfirmed to be the hidden new Second Witness after Abbie's apparent death, who managed to took on her mantle. Note: This team only includes TRUE allies of the Witnesses even if they were once enemies but as long as they reformed. False allies like Michael Langdon as well as the Hidden One never count at all. ''Members'' ''The Witnesses - Leaders'' *''Ichabod Crane (main leader; current Witness)'' *''Abbie Mills (former Witness; revived)'' *''Diana Thomas (former possible Witness)'' *''Molly Thomas (former Witness) - The Oracle'' **''Lara Thomas (future Molly; current Witness after Malcolm Dreyfuss' defeat)'' Crane ichabod 3047.jpg Sleepyhollow-abbie.jpg DianaThomas.jpg 4Promo8.jpg Lara Thomas.png ''Guides'' *''Katrina Crane'' *''August Corbin (deceased)'' *''Sister Mary Eunice (deceased; spirit)'' *''Reverend Knapp (deceased)'' Katrina-crane-gallery.jpg August Corbin.png Mckey mary-eunice 9763.jpg Alfred Knapp.png ''18 century allies (all deceased; posthumous) *George Washington'' *''Thomas Jefferson'' *''Abigail Adams'' *''Benjamin Franklin'' *''Paul Revere'' *''Grace Dixon'' *''Lachlan Fredericks'' *''Betsy Ross'' George_WashingtonSH.jpg T._Jefferson.jpg 279a2c259fcc480cc8118ecaa99c23ea.png Benjaminfranklin.jpg Paul_Revere_Boston.png 05c0056496a0a4843c786f85b4948d9f.jpg Fredericks.png Betsy ross.jpg ''Other Regular Members'' *''Frank Irving'' *''Joe Corbin'' *''Erza Mills'' *''Sophie Foster'' *''Nick Hawley'' *''Cynthia Irving'' *''Macey Irving'' *''Lena Gilbert'' Sleepy-Hollow-Wiki Frank-Williams Image-placeholder 001.jpg MV5BMTcyNDE1OTA1NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTk4MTk4NjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg ErzaMills.jpg sophie-foster-62042.jpg Nick_Hawley.png irving_cynthia_9390.jpg irving_macey_829.jpg mayasjon3_1202.jpg ''Hexenmeister Community Allies'' *''Shao Jun'' *''Emma Swan'' *''Edgar Figaro'' *''Tweedledee'' *''Tweedledum'' *''Celes Chere'' *''Drizzt Do'Urden'' *''Mr. Gold'' *''Dr. Henry Jekyll'' Demon Fire China (5).jpg Emma swan.png EdgarFigaro.png W104Tweedledee.png W108ABag.png Chere.png Drizzt Do'Urden - SoD - Todd Lockwood.jpg Gold28.jpg 601FromTheLandOfUntoldStories.png ''Temporary Allies'' *''Katarina Couteau'' *''La Folia Rihavein'' *''Pandora (temporary hero)'' *''Jeremy Crane (reformed villain)'' *''Sonia Nevermind (on & off villain)'' *''Rentaro Satomi'' *''Kyouko Kirigiri'' *''Mana Takamiya'' *''Seeley Booth'' *''Temperence "Bones" Brennan'' *''Poison Ivy (temporary hero)'' *''Asuha Chigusa'' *''Lori Mills'' *''Dr. Frankenstein'' *''Adam Frankenstein'' *''Carl Robinson'' 56792354 p0 master1200.jpg La Folia Rihavein A.png Pandora120274.jpg Jeremy Crane.jpg Sonia nevermind danganronpa and super danganronpa 2 drawn by sakuyu sample-f9346e79865490da136e3e88b5560a2c.jpg Rentaro satomi 55902.jpg Kirigiri kyouko danganronpa and danganronpa 3 drawn by meipoi 1233a647e76e6286de93be9215de1020.jpg Chara mana.jpg Seeleybobo.JPG Temperance_Brennan.jpg Poison Ivy-0.jpg Asuha-42.jpg Lori_Roberts.png 205Frankenstein.png I-frankenstein.jpg Reckless raven by emubi-d89g9l7.jpg ''Affiliations'' *''Sisterhood of Radiant Heart'' *''Hexenmeister Community'' *''Sleepy Hollow Freemasonry'' *''United States of America'' *''The whole world's humanity'' Fiery_Heart.svg.png 261px-Alex K Yaroslav.svg.png Freemasonryheadquarters.jpg Flag Map of the United States 1912 - 1959.png Galaxy Federation Homeworld.png ''Predecessors and Successors'' ''Two Witnesses'' ''Predecessors'' 301Tablet.png|The illustration of the earliest Two Witnesses on a Sumerian tablet Helena Van Tassel.png|Helena Van Tassel (1660-1692) 407PastWitness.png|Mercy Bradford (1692-1703) ''Abbie's Successors'' 4Promo5.jpg|Diana Thomas (2016; false) 4Promo8.jpg|Molly Thomas (2016-2017) Lara Thomas.png|Lara Thomas / Future Molly Thomas (2017–present) ''Ichabod's Successors (assumed) Katarina by sliverel-d6horvq.jpg|Katarina Couteau (assumed, 2040–present) Blade.Master.(Raven).full.1613243.jpg|Matt Butcher (currently; 2040-) ''Guide / Oracle ''Molly's Predecessors'' 217Katrina.png|Katrina Crane (1774-1782; retired but later returned) 112AlfredKnapp.png|Alfred Knapp (1782-2001; retired & deceased) August Corbin.png|August Corbin (2001-2013; deceased) -美国恐怖故事--第二季-第1-00 20 54--20170323-100456-1-.png|Sister Mary Eunice (2013-2016; retired but remained in service as an ally) ''Goals'' *''Fight against 13 Tribulations'' *''Fight against Moloch'' *''Fight against Leohart's Cult'' *''Fight against Triggers Hell'' *''Fight against Michael Langdon and the Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' *''Fight against the Hidden One'' *''Fight against Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince'' *''Fight against Emperor Mateus'' *''Defend humanity from the forces of Hell'' *''Save Purgatory from Moloch's control'' *''Defeat the Elemental Evil'' *''Defeat the Cult of Lolth'' *''Defeat the Cult of Dragons'' *''Defeat the Order of the Blue Flame'' *''Protect the Multi-Universe from destruction'' *''Continue the Witnesses Cycle (ongoing)'' ''Main Theme'' ''Gallery'' 211Promo2.jpg Sleepy-hollow.jpg ''Trivia'' *In The Corbin Files, Katrina Crane referred Katarina Couteau and La Folia Rihavein as the Two Witnesses in their world. *According to Katrina Crane, the Years of Tribulation comes one two thousand years, and so are the Witnesses' presence since their soul are eternal. Therefore, Ichabod and Abbie are two reincarnations of the former Two Witnesses 2,000 years before Ichabod's birth. *Indirectly, the Team Witness is also one of the teams who are fighting against Balam Alliance on Earth since they are at war with the demonic forces - directly or indirectly connected to Triggers Hell. *The cores of the Team Witness, Ichabod and Abbie, are both represents the two Witnesses in the Book of Revalations like some other LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow characters. **'Moloch' - Satan / Lucifer / Red Dragon **'Katrina Crane' - The Woman Clothed in Sun **'Michael Langdon' - Anti-Christ / The Beast **'Maria Arzonia' - Archangel Michael **'Jeremy Crane' - The Woman's Baby **'Lady Van Tassel' - Whore of Babylon **'Atticus Nevins' - False Prophet **'Serilda of Abaddon' - Apollyon **'The Four Horseman' - Their bilical counterparts ***'The Headless Horseman / Death' - The Creature That Once Was Alive But Lives No More (the Whore of Babylon's mount) *There must always be two Witnesses active at any given point. *According to Erza Mills, as a soul of a Witness is eternal, once they die, the essence of their soul moves on to the next Witness. For example, upon Abbie Mills's death, the essence of her Witness soul moved on to the next chosen Witness which is someone from their extended bloodline, Molly Thomas. Even after she was brought back from the dead later, she is still a former Witness instead of a current one. *When a Witness reaches the age of 11, they are granted with the responsibility and power of a Witness. *Like other humans, Witnesses may be made into Horsemen. The creation of a Horseman from a Witness does not trigger the calling of the next Witness. *Only two Witnesses can exist at any one time. When Lara, a future version of Molly, traveled through time, she inherited her mantle as a Witness from her, making Molly the first Witness who had their mantle passed onto another person without dying. Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Heroes Category:Chosen ones Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Anti Nazi Category:Freedom Fighters Category:CIS Productions Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Characters Category:Team heroes Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Groups Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Team Category:Pure Good Category:Reality Saver Category:Planet Saver Category:OCs Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Team Witness members Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Lawful Good Category:Legacy Characters Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Biblical Witnesses Category:Order of Flourish Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Arzonia Family Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Dissolved Organizations